


Silence is Key

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Muteness, Post- The Ultimate Enemy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: When the Teen Titans find a kid, battered and completely broken in a destroyed building, they decide to take him in.But when that certain kid is mute and won't even attempt to communicate with any of the Titans, Robin decides to take matters into his own hands.Who is this kid, and what does he have to do with the death of the Fentons almost a year ago?





	1. Chapter 1

There had been rumors of an odd organization doing experiments just outside of Jump City. Robin had wondered about it repeatedly, but whenever they had the chance to check it out, something came up or something was going wrong in the tower.

But recently, a quarter of the supposed building exploded, and half of it basically imploded.

So here the Teen Titans were, beginning to investigate the site. Beast boy had picked up a shard of glass and looked at it. "Woah, what happened here?"

"We don't _know,_ Beast Boy." Raven looked around. "I sense someone."

"There is someone in here?" Starfire quickly looked around. "Where?"

"I can't tell. The structure is interfering with my powers." 

"I can understand that. It's like a maze in here." Cyborg stated, looking down a hallway.

"There are three paths? What one should we take?" Star wondered aloud.

Robin spoke up. "We should split up. Cyborg and Beast Boy, Raven with Starfire, and me by myself." 

"But Robin-" They all seemed to complain at the same time.

"No, we just need to get this over with." The other Titans nodded, got into their groups, and situated themselves in front of their own hallway. Robin stared ahead. "If you find anything, tell someone." He paused and got ready to go. "Titans Go!"

* * *

Robin had found multiple things broken or shattered, laying on the ground, not enough to tell the rest of the team he had found something.

But the room he had found at the end of his path was something else.

The door was ripped off its hinges, there was a hole in the back of the room, showing off the ravine the building was almost built over, there was a large amount of destroyed tech, and-

There was a kid, who looked only about a year younger than him, sitting down in the corner of the room with a blank stare, his mouth moving, but nothing coming out. His hair was long and an unruly mess, and his clothes were in no better condition, with rips and tears and stains of blood and a green substance he couldn't identify.

Robin was about to walk up to him when his communicator went off. 

The kid looked up and saw the Boy Wonder, gaining a fearful look on his face. He crawled backwards, toward the hole in the wall. He placed his hand into one wrong spot, and fell into the ravine.

Robin whispered a curse under his breath and dove for the kid. He managed to grab his leg, but the kid only squirmed and tried to get away. In the process, the kid hit his head on the side of the ravine, and passed out, only making it harder for Robin.

By the time he had gotten the kid back up, the other Titans had gotten to him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Beast Boy had rushed in first.

"You didn't answer each time we called you." Raven said as the others came in.

"This is the reason," Robin said, gesturing toward the kid, "I think he needs help."


	2. Chapter 2

Danny shivered at the bright light and quickly closed his eyes. Where was he? He was in a bed, and there was a beeping noise. A hospital?

No, the Titans had gotten him.

But they didn't know he was half ghost.

They probably put him in a hospital...

Oh, no. If they put them in a hospital- His secret!

Danny shot up with a gasp. He was in some sort of hospital, but different. He couldn't put his finger on it. But right in front of him was Robin. Leader of the Teen Titans.

"You okay?" The leader looked at him with a straight face, no emotion.

Danny tried- he honest to God _tried-_ to answer, but all that came out were small and short rasps and gasps. He felt his throat. Did the attack damage this throat? Did he-?

The halfa's train of thought was interrupted by Robin speaking up. "Can't talk?"

Danny's eyes comically widened and he nodded.

The Boy Wonder paused and thought for a moment. "Cyborg said you probably wouldn't be able to, due to the damage to your throat and vocal chords. We should be able to find a way to be able to speak with you; we are going to need to teach you sign language or something..."

Danny clapped to get Robin's attention. Robin looked up to see Danny pretending to write something down.

"Paper? Now that is much simpler. I'll..." He paused. "Be right back." He practically ran out of the room, leaving Danny alone.

 _'Why is he trying to help me? Robin- the Boy Wonder, leader of the Teen Titans, Batman's sidekick. Why is he doing anything for me? I'm a monster. I can't-'_ Danny's thoughts were interrupted by Robin.

"Hey, I'm back," Robin whispered as he walked into the room. "I couldn't find much, but here." He handed Danny the pencil and paper. "Write something."

Danny scribbled something down and showed it to Robin. It read: _What time is it?_

"About midnight. Why?"

Danny shrugged and wrote something else down. _Danny._

"Danny? Is that your name? Any last name?"

The halfa shrugged once more and showed Robin the word _Danny_ again.

So Robin nodded and spoke, "Danny. Right. Do you know why you were in that building when it collapsed?"

_Yes and no, but I'd rather not talk about it right now..._

"Does it have to do anything with scars on your body?"

Danny froze, and in the process wrote a line across the paper.

"Danny? Are you okay?"

He was able to quickly write something down, _Yeah, I'm fine. Just I don't want to talk about that right now._

"Sorry," Robin apologized, "Anything I need to know tonight?"

Danny shook his head and handed Robin the piece of paper.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Robin left the room leaving Danny alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Robin walked down the hallway to his room, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't wake anybody up.

He took one last look at the piece of paper to see, amongst the other words and phrases, a scribbled sentence.

_Don't tell the other Titans I'm awake yet. Please._

Robin would abide to the request unless it put anybody's life in danger. So, he would remain quiet about Danny.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update on this. Heh.
> 
> Well, I want to get this going the way I want it to, but it may take a while. So, there may be some chapters of pure fluff, no plot.
> 
> And thank you all for reading! <3


End file.
